


My Judge

by alwaysinmy_larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Closeted Character, F/F, F/M, Gay, LGBTQ Character, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, The X Factor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysinmy_larry/pseuds/alwaysinmy_larry
Summary: 26-year-old Louis Tomlinson is a guest judge on the X-Factor. None of the singers impress him until a 16-year-old curly-haired lad with the name Harry Styles comes and seduces him with his perfect voice.
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Taylor Swift, Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. My Judge

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on ao3. I've written other fics on Wattpad. In fact, this fic was originally written on there. But since I wanted my fic to be available to readers on ao3 as well, I put it here. Now hope you enjoy this fic :)

Harry was nervous. He had always wanted to become a singer. It was his lifelong dream. While other kids wanted to become cops or teachers or doctors or vets, Harry wanted to become a singer.

His mom, Anne, supported him in his dream. In fact, she was the one who made Harry get up early in the morning to go to London and audition for the X-Factor, one of the biggest and most popular talent shows in the UK.

Now, Harry stood in line nervous as he went in with a bunch of other kids into the audition room.

He was a wreck now. He liked to sing, but he was only used to singing in front of his family and close friends. He wasn't used to singing in front of other people, especially judges that with one simple button can change a kid's life.

Harry was now in front of the line, anxious to perform in front of the judges. He didn't want to do this. His social anxiety was getting the best of him, and he didn't want the judges to see a totally awkward kid that gets all shy and nervous when speaking.

But then he thought of his ten-year-old self. The ten-year-old that would spend hours in his room singing a song that he liked. The ten-year-old that would put on big performances in front of his close friends and family. The ten-year-old that would get bullied for singing since it was considered a "girly activity." The ten-year-old that was desperate to become a singer one day.

He didn't want to let his ten-year-old self down. He was doing it for himself. He was doing it for the many years he has been singing instead of playing sports like the other boys. He was doing it for his family members who have told him that he had an amazing voice and could do some amazing stuff if he put his mind to it. He was doing it to show everyone else that he could make it. He wanted to make people proud.

Maybe he'll remember all these thoughts once he ends up becoming a famous singer and ends up performing in front of thousands of people every night. He'd probably laugh these thoughts off and wish to go back in time to when he was auditioning for the X-Factor to tell the nervous boy that he would be alright, that he would make it.

So that's when he decided to give it a shot and see if he could make it.

He walked into the room with some fake confidence on. He learned that if you fake confidence you are most likely to be able to obtain it for real.

When he stood in front of the judges, he scanned their faces to see if he could recognize anyone.

There sat the familiar judge Simon Cowell in one of the seats. Harry has heard about him before but he had never expected to meet him in person.

He continued to look at the other judges until one caught his eye.

It was Louis Tomlinson. He was famous for being a singer. He was the youngest out of the five judges sitting there being 26 years old. He had short brown hair with a fringe covering part of his face. He had bright blue eyes as blue as the ocean. He looked adorable sitting there as a guest judge.

Harry knew him because Louis was actually one of Harry's favorite singers. Harry knew that Louis was going to be one of the guest judges for the X-Factor this year, yet he did not expect him to be the one judging him.

Harry has had a celebrity crush on him since Louis himself was on the X-Factor, which was five years ago. Harry had been loyal to Louis ever since, receiving a lot of bullying from his classmates saying how Louis made "girly music" and being a fan was "for the girls."

But meeting him was something Harry had never expected to do. Great, now Harry was even more nervous than before.

***

Louis was bored. He wasn't amused by any of the performances. He didn't like how any of the kids sounded. In fact, he thought they sounded like dying cats.

Just then, a boy walked in with a lot of confidence. He was gorgeous in Louis' opinion. He had chocolate brown curls that laid just above his shoulders. He had bright green eyes as green as a forest. He looked very tall compared to the other contestants.

Louis was now daydreaming about that boy and how amazing he looks. He was fantasizing how he probably looked like when he woke up in the morning. He hadn't realized, however, that the boy was waiting on him to let him know when it was okay to start.

Simon nudged Louis to stop daydreaming and pay attention. If there was one person Louis hated the most, it was his ugly homophobic manager Simon Cowell.

He hated Simon. He was nasty and homophobic. He overworked Louis and made him write albums while on tour. He even forced him to get a beard: Eleanor Calder.

Simon forced Louis to hide the fact that he was gay by using Eleanor so the general public would think he was straight. Sometimes, when Eleanor wasn't available, they would even use Eleanor's sisters, Gretchen and Tina, and pass them off as Eleanor. They're all triplets so it's fine.

Eleanor has a boyfriend named Max. However, Eleanor can't be with him because of the contract she has with Louis. Just like Louis can't out himself as gay.

Some fans, however, have figured out that Louis was gay. He was glad that some of his fans were smart enough to read the hints. Unfortunately, Simon took care of it by tweeting on Louis's account that he was in fact straight.

However, Louis couldn't argue against his manager, so he snapped out of his lovely daydream about the boy and signaled the boy to introduce himself.

The boy spoke.

"I'm Harry Styles. I'm sixteen years old. I work in a bakery."

Louis blushed. His voice was incredibly deep. He also had a cool name. Harry Styles sounds very cool in his opinion. And, if he's lucky enough and has enough talent, he might not need to work at that bakery anymore and could pursue a career in music.

"Okay," Louis said. "Now can you sing a song for us?"

Harry nodded. He then started singing a cover of "Isn't She Lovely" by Stevie Wonder.

Louis looked at Harry sing. His voice was beautiful and soothing to Louis's ears.

Unfortunately it had to end. Louis wanted to continue listening to him and daydreaming about him but there were other kids trying to audition. So he ended it there and pressed the button to let Harry know he made it.

As Louis heard a bunch of other kids and their auditions, he couldn't help but think about Harry and how good he looked and sounded compared to the other kids.

He felt the need to see the boy again, and not only to judge him. He wanted to see what he looked like without his clothing. You can call him a pedophile for that because of the age gap (16 and 26) but he didn't care.

All he knew is that he wanted Harry under him at that moment. He wanted to make love to him and to kiss his pretty little neck and waist.

He wanted Harry. And let's just say that Louis Tomlinson always gets what he wants, no matter what.

***

Harry came out as bi in middle school. He got made fun of but he got through it thanks to his supportive mum and sister. He also had a boyfriend for a while but they broke up on good terms.

Harry paid no mind to his sexuality once he entered high school. He put it aside saying "who cares?" when he was asked about it. He didn't have any labels. He had both girlfriends and boyfriends.

However, if there was one thing that everyone knew, it was that Harry had a huge crush on Louis Tomlinson. Everyone made fun if him for that, but Harry shrugged it off. He knew that Louis wouldn't make fun of him for his mini - or massive - crush on him, and that's what kept him going.

Everyone at school kept telling Harry to drop his crush, that Louis was straight and had a girlfriend named Eleanor Calder. However, Harry had been looking at every single little hint that Louis dropped that signaled that he is in fact in the closet.

Harry had realized that Louis never really engaged in PDA with Eleanor like most celebrities did. And when he did, it was usually the casual arm touch and the arm around her. They rarely hug. They don't kiss. They don't make out. They don't even hold hands properly.

But when Louis is with his friends, he seems more happy than when he's with Eleanor. He literally acts all friendly with them. He hugs them. He's not afraid to carry or be carried by them. He acts more comfortable around them than he does with Eleanor. Weird, right?

Imagine if you're dating someone but you're more happy around your friends than around them. Almost like you're dating your friends instead, right?

Harry was always more happy with his lovers than his friends. Maybe that was just him, but oh well. He was one hundred percent sure that Eleanor was a beard and that Louis was in the closet.

His friends called him crazy when Harry told them his theories. They said that he shouldn't trust the internet and that Louis was straight. But wasn't the "I am in fact straight" tweet on the internet? Then with that mindset Harry would be able to prove that he shouldn't trust that tweet and that Louis was probably not straight.

Harry used to say back in elementary school that he was straight and he would marry a girl. Now he wasn't so sure. It's been three years since the "I am in fact straight" tweet. Maybe Louis realized that he wasn't straight? Maybe he's gay? Bi? Pan? Unlabeled like Harry at the moment? Who knows.

But one thing was certain: Louis Tomlinson was in the closet, and Harry was determined to kick the door open and let Louis out from his hiding place.

He wanted Louis. He always has, since he was eleven. And this time, he would get what he wanted.

***

Louis has known he was gay ever since he was 8. Well, he didn't know what it was called, but he knew he didn't like girls.

All the guys in his class had girlfriends. Whether it was one or multiple, they all had girlfriends.

Well, except for Louis.

The thought about having a girlfriend grossed him out. He didn't like the fact that he would have to kiss a girl at one point. He always hated it when his parents would do it.

However, he found the boys in his class attractive. In fact, he liked one guy in particular: Liam Payne.

Liam was Louis's childhood best friend. He was always hanging out with Louis and would do everything with him. So it was no surprise that Louis would fall for Liam of all the people in his class.

However, Liam was into someone else: Louis's other friend, Zayn Malik.

Apparently, the feeling was mutual. Both Liam and Zayn felt the same way for each other, and that broke Louis's heart.

Liam and Zayn continued to hang out with Louis, of course, but it wasn't the same. Liam and Zayn became a thing, so Louis was constantly reminded of his pain and his loneliness.

Eventually, the three of them graduated. They all went to different colleges and Louis lost contact with the couple.

Then Louis became famous, which made the whole thing difficult.

Now Louis wasn't sure of Liam and Zayn's whereabouts, but Liam and Zayn most likely did know about his.

Louis got over his heartbreak with Liam. He was too busy making music and going on tour. He planned on not chasing guys ever again.

Unless it's Harry.

Harry is different. Louis didn't really know Harry. He only talks to him when needed, like when he was auditioning or if he needs anything.

Louis could tell Harry was nervous around him. Of course, who wouldn't be? He's Louis fucking Tomlinson, for God's sake.

But this was a different kind of nervous. Not like the "fan meeting idol" kind of nervous (Louis knows because he's met some big fans of him that were nervous at meeting them), but the "talking to your crush" kind of nervous.

Louis's mind was telling him to stop, that there was a ten-year age gap and that Harry was a minor. But there was something in Louis's heart that was telling him to go ahead and fall head over heels for the boy.

Louis didn't want his heart to be broken, especially by a kid ten years younger than him. But he couldn't help it. It was the exact same feelings he had with Liam.

He was falling in love.

He was falling in love with Harry Styles.

***

Harry was looking at Louis judge a random girl group. He was so mesmerized by Louis and everything he did.

It had been a week since Harry auditioned and so far it was going good. He had managed to impress the judges and pass on to the next round.

Now he was patiently waiting to perform in front of Louis and the other judges.

A few minutes have passed and he went on to the stage.

He performed the song he was supposed to sing and managed to wow he judges.

He then noticed that Louis was looking at him way differently than the other judges.

The other judges looked impressed while Louis looked horny.

Harry couldn't help but wonder what exactly was causing Louis to look like that and why.

He ended up getting a "yes" from all of the judges. He was happy that the judges liked his performance.

Harry walked off and started thinking about how Louis kept smirking at him throughout his performance and afterwards.

What does this mean?

Was he the one making Louis smirk like that?

Was he making Louis horny?

If the answer was yes, why?

Was it his looks?

Was it his voice?

Or was he simply impressed like the other judges were?

Harry knew for a fact that that smirk wasn't just an innocent smirk. It was the smirk he always gave his boyfriends or girlfriends whenever they did something sexy.

But what was sexy about Harry?

Maybe it was his deeper than usual voice. Or maybe it was his curls. Either way, he had girls and boys and everything in between crushing on him.

But none of that compared to the Louis Tomlinson crushing on him.

In fact, not even his own girlfriend acting sexy has made Louis smirk like that.

Speaking of the beard...

Harry wondered again if Louis was actually dating Eleanor and those hints that he's dropping are not actually hinting at anything.

Unfortunately, a lot of fans think that. Harry would be fine by it if it weren't for them telling the people who do believe Louis is gay to go kill themselves.

Some of them were homophobic while others say it's "plain disrespectful" to assume something about someone else. Harry believed that it wasn't disrespectful as long as they didn't go rubbing it in Louis's face.

And this is why Harry hasn't bothered asking Louis about it. He didn't want to be considered "disrespectful."

Harry decided that he'd text his best friend Niall.

Niall Horan was Harry's best friend from home. Niall was born and raised in Ireland but moved to Holmes Chapel once he started high school. Harry had managed to befriend him and the two of them have been best friends ever since.

Niall has been pretty supportive of Harry. He supports his sexuality and his crush on Louis. He even supports his theories on Louis being gay. Which is why he's texting Niall in the first place.

To Niall: Niall! You there?

From Niall: Yeah, what's up?

To Niall: Have you seen how Louis smirks at me?

From Niall: Yeah, he doesn't even smirk at his girlfriend that way.

To Niall: Because she's a beard...

From Niall: Wait a minute...

To Niall: Does that mean...

From Niall: That he's gay and possibly horny for you?

To Niall: Yeah.

From Niall: OMG YOU'RE Y/N!!!

Harry decided that he'd leave Niall on read and return to his dormitory, theories floating in his head.

What if Niall's right?

What if Louis is gay and horny for Harry?

***

Louis had come to the conclusion that he was indeed gay and horny for Harry as he watched the boy perform.

Oh, the things that Louis could do to Harry right now.

He wanted to bang Harry across the judges' table.

He wanted to kiss Harry's pretty neck and abs.

He wanted to spank Harry's tiny little bum.

He wanted to suck Harry's cock (with permission, of course).

He wanted to pound into Harry and have him scream his name.

He wanted Harry to call him daddy.

But most importantly, he wanted to kiss Harry and tell him he loved him.

Louis's dirty thoughts slipped out of his head once he heard Harry finish. He simply gave him a yes like all the other judges.

Harry walked away all happy and Louis wanted to kiss that smile away and replace it with a scream. A scream that said "daddy."

Louis knew that Harry was a kid so he couldn't technically do that but that wouldn't stop him from fantasizing it.

But he couldn't act on it. Louis was closeted by his management and had a beard. He couldn't just fuck a kid out of thin air.

If only Simon could let him be free and be with whoever he wanted. And this time, he'd be with a guy. A real guy. One that he truly loves. Not just some racist dog walker who doesn't post about her famous boyfriend on social media and instead posts about a pair of dogs.

Speaking of being gay...

He wondered what Harry's sexuality was. Was he even gay? Bi? Pan? Or was he plain old straight?

He certainly hoped he wasn't straight.

In fact, he preferred if Harry was unlabeled over him being straight.

Louis definitely knew that Harry wasn't straight. Something about him screams LGBTQ+ community.

Sure, straight guys can paint their nails and wear "girly" clothes and wear makeup. But Harry seemed genuinely attracted to guys. And maybe he was also attracted to girls, who knows?

So maybe it was his wrist? Maybe the way he acts? Or maybe it's because he listens to Sweater Weather and Girl In Red? Who knows.

Either way, Louis was curious to know Harry's deepest and darkest secrets.

He wanted to know more about Harry's background, not just the fact that he works in a bakery.

He wanted to know about Harry's social life.

He wanted to know everything about Harry.

But most importantly, he wanted to know how Harry felt about him.

What was Harry's sexuality and would it be possible for him to fall for Louis?

Louis just wanted answers.

Apparently, Louis was so distracted with his thoughts of Harry that he didn't know that another contestant came up.

He sat there bored as the contestant tried to sing his heart out but instead it sounded terribly.

He then returned to his thoughts of Harry.

There was something about that boy that made him want to corrupt his innocence (if he had one).

He didn't know what it was, but he wanted that one thing that Harry had.

That sexiness that made Louis want to fuck his brains out.

Louis was definitely gay and horny for Harry.

***

Harry watched in awe as Louis was giving a live performance on the show.

He admired Louis and his ability to perform in front of thousands of people in that studio plus millions watching from home without getting nervous. Or he simply did not show nerves. Either way, he still admired him.

He loved everything about Louis, from how small and cute he looked on stage to how big his smile was when everyone would sing along.

Harry enjoyed it. He enjoyed seeing Louis happy. He enjoyed his cheeky little smile. He wanted to see it everyday. He wanted to be the cause of that sunshine smile that warmed his heart.

So when Louis finished performing, Harry was sad. He wanted to hear more of his melodious voice. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could ask his mum once he gets back home to buy tickets to Louis's next tour. After all, Louis is having a tour next year, right?

Louis went backstage where Harry was at. Harry held his breath, feeling unholy of breathing the same air as the Louis Tomlinson.

"Hey," Louis said as he sat by Harry.

"Hey," Harry responded timidly.

They didn't talk much after that, but Louis kept stealing glances at Harry.

What does this mean, Harry thought.

All of a sudden, Eleanor came backstage.

"Hey," she said as she went to try to kiss Louis.

Louis shifted away towards Harry. Harry internally screamed.

"What are you doing?" Eleanor asked.

"What do you mean?" Louis answered with a question. "We're not actually dating, remember?"

Eleanor motioned towards Harry. Louis looked horrified when he found out what he did.

So Louis and Eleanor are not dating, Harry processed in his mind. That means I still have a chance.

"Hey," Louis looked towards Harry. "Promise not to say anything, okay? I'm gay."

Harry widened his eyes. He always had theories over him being gay, but he was made fun of by the other kids because it "was disrespectful." Never in his life did he imagine he was actually right.

"I knew it," he whispered so only Louis could hear.

"Really?" Louis widened his eyes towards Harry. "What gave it away?"

Comfortable silence took over for a few seconds. Finally, Harry opened his mouth.

"Everything."

Louis looked confused. "What do you mean 'everything'?"

Harry took a deep breath.

"You never seem to show affection towards Eleanor. You rarely show PDA with her. But when you're with your male friends, you seem more comfortable. It's almost like you were dating your friends instead. Also, you've never confirmed or denied the rumors."

Louis looked surprised. He kept looking between Eleanor and Harry.

Finally, Louis sighed. "So you promise not to say anything?"

Harry internally groaned. He really wanted Louis to just come out at once and break up with his fake girlfriend so that he can boast to his school that he was right all along. However, he knew that he was probably forced to hide it by his management so he couldn't say anything yet.

Harry didn't want Louis to get in trouble.

He sighed.

"Promise."

***

Louis was horrified. He just told a kid the one secret that his management forced him to hide: he was gay.

He didn't mean to forget that Harry was right there. He avoided kissing Eleanor and reminded her that they weren't actually a thing right in front of Harry.

But at least Harry promised to not tell anyone. And that was important.

All of a sudden, a cold voice distracted Louis from his thoughts about closeting and Harry.

"Tomlinson! Come here right now!"

Louis did as he was told, not wanting to get into any more trouble than he was already in.

"So," Simon began. "I've been told that you have revealed to one of the contestants that you are homosexual and that Eleanor is your fake girlfriend."

"Yes," Louis nodded.

"Well, you weren't supposed to say that because now we run the risk of him telling everybody."

"I know that, sir."

"So now you need to find a way to correct this problem."

"Yes sir."

"Go and make him promise that he won't tell anybody."

"I already did, sir."

Simon then let Louis off with a warning.

Louis went back to make sure that the contestants were asleep. He was looking through the bunks trying to find the one that he wanted.

He then found it and stared at the sleeping beauty that was Harry.

He looked beautiful when he was asleep. His curls were all over his face and he let out soft snores that sounded like music to Louis's ears. He looked adorable as he hugged his stuffed rainbow teddy bear.

Harry was simply beautiful.

Louis tried not to wake anyone up as he slowly and carefully cuddled into Harry's bed, something he has been doing for a little over a week now.

Harry stirred in his sleep and cuddled into Louis's arms.

Louis's heart swelled as the sleeping beauty snored softly against Louis's chest.

Louis then started imagining what it would be like to actually wake up to this. Harry in his arms while still sleeping as Louis admired every single perfect feature of him.

It was amazing. Louis would want to get up and start getting ready for work as Harry refused to let go of him. Harry would make a pouty face to try to convince Louis to stay.

Then they would have some morning sex. Morning sex that actually felt like love and not just some shameless fucking.

Then Louis would try to make breakfast. He'd try to make pancakes but they would turn out all burnt and out of shape. Harry would just laugh it off and eat them even though the pancakes would poison him.

Louis was clearly whipped. He was whipped for a teenage boy that just happened to audition for the same talent show he was supposed to be a judge in.

But Louis didn't care. He wanted Harry and he would soon get him.

A few minutes later, Louis left Harry for his own bed. Harry tried reaching out for him, but Louis just sighed and patted his hand.

Yup, he was whipped.

***

Harry woke up and looked around to see no one there. He felt cold without someone to cuddle him.

He looked at the bunks. Everyone was waking up normally as if they haven't felt someone cuddling them to sleep.

Harry had dreamed last night that someone was cuddling him to sleep. Someone was hugging him tight to protect him.

However, he didn't just imagine anyone. He imagined Louis.

He imagined Louis cuddling him as he slept and looking out for him. He's been doing so for a little over a week.

Little did he know, he wasn't dreaming.

Louis had really cuddled him to sleep. In fact, he has done so every night for over a week. However, Harry had been sleeping so he didn't notice.

He ate breakfast while still thinking about last night. Why has he been dreaming about Louis cuddling him to sleep if judges weren't allowed to do that to contestants?

After he finished eating, he went to the studio to practice. He was singing a cover of "Viva La Vida" by Coldplay.

He was singing and practicing choreography when one of the judges came in to see how he and the other contestants were doing.

He turned around to see it was Louis.

"Hey Harry," Louis motioned towards Harry. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Harry walked outside to where Louis was at.

"Yeah?" Harry replied.

"Have you told anyone yet?"

"No."

"Good. I don't want you telling anybody. I already got in trouble once for blurting it out in front of you."

Harry's heart sank. Louis, his idol, got in trouble by his shitty management over him?

It was no secret that Modest, Louis's management company, treated Louis like shit. Harry always knew this, and he used this to support his theory that closeting was part of this shit treatment.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered shyly.

"No need to be, love," Louis replied.

"But you got in trouble over me."

"No you didn't. It was my fault for forgetting you were there."

"Yeah, but if I wasn't so shy-"

"Don't say that, love. I think it's cute."

Harry's eyes widened. Louis Tomlinson just called him cute. He called his shyness cute. Those words kept replaying in his mind.

"Oh," Louis realized his mistake. "I shouldn't have said it like that, I-"

"It's okay," Harry replied.

"But I sound gay."

"Yeah, well, I'm bisexual. At least I think I am."

"Oh."

Harry couldn't believe it. He had just told his idol that he was bisexual. Well, at least the two of them were even now.

Louis then let Harry go. Harry finished rehearsal and went to perform in front of the judges. Louis, as usual, looked horny and ready to fuck Harry against the judges' table. Harry got a good score as always.

Once Harry found himself backstage, he was on his phone. He was doubting on whether or not to text Niall the newfound news that Louis was in fact gay.

He could trust Niall. Niall knows how to keep his mouth shut, something the whole school still doesn't know how to do. However, if he tells Niall, then that would be betraying Louis's trust. And he didn't want that.

So he slipped his phone back into his pocket and watched the rest of the performances.

***

Louis was happy. He had found out that Harry was probably bisexual. However, Harry had also said that he wasn't sure. Maybe he was unlabeled? Who knows?

Either way, he was horny as Harry gave his usual performance. He wanted to fuck Harry against the judges' table. He wanted to do all sorts of things to him.

At least now he knew that he might have a chance at having Harry like him back.

So when Harry finished singing, Louis was upset as usual. He grew a liking to Harry's melodious voice.

After the show, he went to find Harry on his phone texting someone. He was curious about who he was texting.

"Who are you texting?" Louis asked Harry.

"My friend Niall," Harry responded.

Louis sat and thought. Who was this 'Nail' guy? Was he just a friend like Harry said? Or were they more than that? Or what if he had feelings for Harry but Harry was oblivious to them?

Either way, it was clear that Louis was jealous. Or 'jealouis' as his fans would call it.

The fans gave the name 'jealouis' to whenever Louis would become jealous. Louis would usually become jealouis whenever he didn't receive attention or when someone focused their attention on someone or something else other than him. He gets jealouis a lot.

Right now Louis was jealouis of 'Nail.'

"Louis?" Harry looked at Louis.

"Oh, sorry," Louis said as he focused his attention back to the curly-haired beauty. He had been thinking about Harry and 'Nail' too much that he forgot he was talking to Harry. "Who's Nail?"

"Niall," Harry corrected him. "His name is Niall. Also, he's a friend of mine. Has been for a while. Don't worry, we're just friends."

Louis widened his eyes. Harry sensed Louis's jealousy (or jea-louis-y). Harry indicated that 'Niall' was just a friend as if Louis was his boyfriend. Isn't that weird?

"S-sorry," Harry quickly stuttered out. "Didn't mean to make it sound as if-"

"It's okay," Louis interrupted. "No need to apologize."

Harry started blushing. Louis noticed that Harry looked cute whenever he blushed. The way his pink cheeks went red every time he was embarrassed was enough to turn Louis on.

Harry then looked over at Louis's cock. It was hard.

Louis looked at his little problem. Apparently, Louis Junior decided it would be a great time to swell up like a balloon.

"Uhhh," Harry said nervously. "You have a little-"

"I know," Louis said, looking at his issue. "I know."

Louis then walked away and went to the bathroom. Once he was inside and he was sure that nobody was there, he pulled his pants down and dealt with his boner.

He rubbed the tip and thought of Harry. All the things he wanted to do to him right now.

Oh to slam him against the table and fuck his brains out.

"H-harry," he moaned out. "Harry!"

It didn't take long for him to cum. He came all over his hand. He took some paper towels and cleaned off his mess.

He came out just to realize that Harry was right outside the whole time.

***

Harry was surprised to say the least. He had just heard his idol and long-time crush moan out his name while getting off.

"Louis?" Harry looked at Louis with wide eyes.

"Ummm," Louis started blushing.

"It's okay," Harry replied as he glanced at his own little problem.

"Come on," Louis offered. "I'll sort you out."

Louis led Harry back into the bathroom to help Harry. He lowered Harry's pants down and pulled out Harry's massive dick.

Harry shuddered at the feeling of Louis's hands on his cock. It was hot.

All of a sudden, Harry started moaning Louis's name as Louis sped up.

Then, Louis bent down on his knees and took Harry's member in his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and started sucking on Harry's dick. Apparently, Louis didn't have a gag reflex because he didn't choke.

"L-louis," Harry moaned. He felt good as Louis continued sucking on his dick.

"Call me daddy," Louis said, mouth full of dick.

"D-daddy," Harry moaned again.

"That's it, baby," Louis responded.

Eventually Harry came in Louis's mouth. Louis swallowed the whole thing.

"Hey," Louis said as he looked up at Harry.

"Hey," Harry said looking down.

Harry was a mess. Louis was so hot. Harry wanted to be banged by Louis then and there. He wanted to know what it's like to be banged by Louis Tomlinson.

Just then, Louis stood up and leaned into Harry's ear.

"Hope you enjoyed that, baby," he naughtily whispered in his ear.

Harry just stood there, mouth wide open. This was all he wanted, really. One of his biggest dreams came true.

He opened his phone to tell Niall all about it.

To Niall: Niall! You won't believe what happened!

From Niall: What?

To Niall: I gave Louis Tomlinson a blowjob!

From Niall: Really? That's great!

From Niall: But how did that happen?

To Niall: Well, I was texting you and then he became jealouis.

From Niall: Ooh...jealouis.

To Niall: Yeah. I then told him to not worry about it as if he were my boyfriend or something.

From Niall: Oh.

To Niall: Yeah. Then I looked and noticed that he was hard.

From Niall: Whoa whoa whoa...so let me get this straight.

To Niall: *Gay

From Niall: Whatever. You made the Louis Tomlinson hard?

To Niall: Yeah.

To Niall: Anygays, he ran off. Then I went to the bathroom and heard him moaning my name as he was getting off.

From Niall: BITCH WAS HE REALLY MOANING YOUR NAME WHILE JERKING OFF???

To Niall: Yup.

To Niall: And so I got hard and ended up receiving a blowjob from Louis.

From Niall: That's strange.

From Niall: I always thought he'd top since you're a bottom.

To Niall: I think he is a top but didn't really show it because I was the one that was hard.

From Niall: Oh.

From Niall: Anywhore, that means I'm the captain of the Larry ship.

To Niall: The what?

From Niall: The Larry ship. It's the ship between you and Louis.

To Niall: You created a whole ass ship name for us?

From Niall: Not me. It was the media.

Harry then went on his social media platforms and searched "Larry" on them. Apparently, a lot of fans ship Louis and him together as "Larry Stylinson."

Harry couldn't help but smile. A lot of fans shipped Larry and called themselves "larries."

Of course, there were haters that kept saying that Larry was fake and that Elounor was the real deal. However, Harry now knew that Elounor was in fact fake so he let it slide and burst into laughter.

He left the bathroom and went back to his bunk since the show was over. He sat for a long time thinking about "Larry" and how smart the fans are.

***

The next morning, Louis decided that he would ask Harry to be his boyfriend.

It might be too soon, but it would also be awkward between them if Louis had given Harry a blowjob even though they're just friends.

So Louis told Harry to meet him backstage after the show. They would talk about the two of them and where they stood, and eventually he'd ask Harry to be his boyfriend.

"Hey," Louis said when Harry showed up.

"Hey," Harry responded. "So what did you want me here for?"

"Take a seat."

Harry sat down.

"So," Louis started. "You know how yesterday I gave you a blowjob?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I feel like it might not mean anything to you..."

"It does."

Louis's eyes widened. "It does?"

"Yeah."

They sat in comfortable silence until Harry spoke.

"Louis?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I have a crush on you."

Louis turned to look at Harry in the eyes. "Really?"

"I've actually had one since you were on the show. I've had one for five years. It was always a celebrity crush, but now I'm pretty sure it's more than that."

"Oh."

Louis then leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips. It was a soft, passionate kiss with no tongue involved.

Finally, Louis pulled away.

"Hey," Louis breathed. "I think I have a crush on you too."

"Really?"

"Really."

They kissed again. It got more heated as time went by.

Eventually, Louis pulled away again.

"Harry," he said. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Harry thought about it for a minute until he replied.

"Yes."

Louis was beyond happy with that answer. He was happy that Harry was his boyfriend.

Harry said yes.

The kid with the curly hair and the green eyes said yes.

He engaged Harry in another kiss.

***

Louis was sitting at the judges' table as he watched Harry perform for the last time. Today was the day that the winner was determined.

Harry had managed to pass on to the final round of the X-Factor. Apparently, Louis was not the only judge impressed by Harry's voice.

Harry sang his heart out. Louis looked so fond of his boyfriend. Yep, he definitely knew that Harry would win.

Once Harry finished, the judges stood up and motioned for the other contestants that made it to the finals to come onstage.

They announced who came in third and second. Now it was time for them to announce the winner.

The winner got to take home £100,000 and got to sign a record deal with SYCO, Louis's record label.

Louis didn't want Harry to sign a deal with his record label because then that would mean that Harry would be closeted and would be forced to get a beard. But if all went well, then Harry could leave and sign with someone else.

"And now," Simon's voice echoed through the room. "The winner of the seventh series of the X-Factor is..."

Everything paused. Louis looked at Harry. The two of them were both nervous as fuck.

Then Simon said the name out loud.

"Harry Styles."

The crowd cheered. Harry went to hug all the judges and thank them for everything.

He lingered on Louis. Louis was so happy for his boyfriend and his big win today.

A lot happened. The cameras pointed to the two of them as they embraced each other in their hug. Everyone cheered even louder.

After that, Louis and Harry went backstage and made out for a while.


	2. Our Judge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry just won the X-Factor and is now a world famous singer. However, he still has a lot on his plate. With a huge fanbase thirsting over him, a womanizer image he despises, a shitty contract with absolutely no freedom and a secret relationship with Louis Tomlinson, who knew being famous was so hard?

Harry sat in his private jet as he looked out the window. He was being flown to LA to sign a contract with Modest Management, the management company that X-Factor contestants get after they get famous.

After he won the X-Factor, he was given a check of £100,000. He cashed it to his mum as a "thank you" for being there and supporting him all these years.

He looked out the window towards the clouds. They looked different from up here than down below. Mainly because the clouds weren't coating the jet down below.

He looked over at Paul Higgins, his bodyguard. He was watching over him just in case something bad happened.

Harry decided to go back to sleep to pass time. He dreamed about his boyfriend Louis and being out together.

***

Harry looked over the contract that Simon gave him. He was basically signing away his freedom.

The contract said that he had to do everything that Simon and his management or he would get in trouble. Harry didn't like getting into trouble, so he'd have to do everything the contract says.

It also said that the contract allowed his management to interfere with his love life, meaning that management can make up or break up relationships with any celebrity of their choice.

And it said that the contract allowed his management to make up his image, meaning that how the public viewed him was controlled by management.

Harry thought all of this was messed up. How could they do this to such an innocent person who only wants to be able to make songs and sing them in front of their fans? And, most importantly, how did they get away with all this?

And the fact that Harry didn't have a say in this at all was what made things worse. Management could do stuff to his public image without his permission. And that made Harry mad.

Then he thought of Louis. Sweet, innocent Louis, who had done this exact thing a few years ago. He was also young to know what he was getting into.

Louis had come out to Harry accidentally one time when he specified that he wasn't dating Eleanor, his beard, while Harry was around. He had made Harry promise to not tell anybody so that he wouldn't get into trouble.

Harry of course, accepted and didn't say anything to anybody. He was always suspicious about Louis's sexuality, and Louis basically confirmed it that night. However, Harry knew that Louis's management was the sole reason that Louis couldn't come out and be himself.

Of course, homophobic people exist, and that's why management closets them. Their job is to make their clients famous, and being themselves would do the opposite.

However, Louis's fans, or "louies," are very accepting of the LGBTQ+ community. Of course, there's still those homophobic fans, but the good ones outnumber them.

Harry just wishes that his new fans, or "harries," are the same. If they were, then they would be very accepting of his and Louis's relationship.

So he took a deep breath and grabbed the pen as he scribbled his signature on the already crinkled up paper.

***

Louis sat on his uncomfortable chair and glanced at his "girlfriend" Eleanor in front of him. He was supposed to be on a "date" with her.

Apparently, while he was a judge in the X-Factor, the public haven't been receiving enough "Elounor" moments, so he was making up for them right now with this fake date.

Right now, he was daydreaming about his real boyfriend Harry.

"Louis," Eleanor said. "Are you even paying attention to me?"

"Uhhh," Louis shifted his attention back to Eleanor. "Yeah. Can you repeat that?"

"Ugh. I was asking how Harry was."

"Oh. He's fine actually. He's in LA right now signing a contract with management."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

They sat in comfortable silence until Eleanor spoke.

"Have you told him about the closeting?"

"No but he's one of those smart fans so he already knew."

"Oh."

"But I'm still worried about him."

"Why?"

"Because he's basically signing away his freedom."

"And? So did you."

"Yeah, but I had no choice."

"Well neither does he."

Louis sighed. He knew Eleanor was right. Harry had no choice. He had to sign the contract or else he'd be stuck with no label. No label to push his work.

Also, he knew of no other labels or management companies that are willing to sign X-Factor contestants.

Harry had to sign with SYCO and Modest.

Louis didn't want this to happen to Harry of all people. He knew Harry would be molded into something he's not. After all, it happened to him.

Louis was young and innocent when he signed with SYCO and Modest. He signed with them with absolutely no idea how the industry worked.

Sure enough, Louis ended up with this "bad boy" image. In reality, he's this sweet innocent guy who loves his fans. However, his management made the media portray him as this bad boy who doesn't care about anyone and flips everyone off.

And don't get him started on the closeting. He's gay but can't come out of the closet. Eleanor was hired as his beard to help closet him. Eleanor's sisters Gretchen and Tina were also hired for whenever Eleanor wasn't available.

Eleanor has a boyfriend but can't be out with him thanks to her job. Louis feels bad for her but he knows that Eleanor offered for the job so she knew what was gonna happen.

He wondered if Harry would have a beard as well. He most likely would thanks to his looks. With how handsome Harry looks, the girls would totally want him, so he definitely would have to be straight.

"Hey," Eleanor said. "You still have to walk me home, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Louis recalled his schedule for today. Later on he would go to the park with Gretchen and to the bar with Tina. They'd take pictures and send them to Eleanor, who would post them on Instagram.

"Let's go."

Louis put an arm around Eleanor and faked a fond smile. Over the years he's been "dating" Eleanor, he's gotten used to acting fond around her. They've become good friends, but nothing else.

They walked out the restaurant and back to their "shared" flat. Louis dropped Eleanor off and put on a big hoodie to stay hidden as he walked back to his own flat.

***

Harry frowned as he was scrolling through social media. Apparently, he was given the image of a "womanizer" by his management.

This infuriated Harry. How were the fans supposed to like someone like that? How were they supposed to like someone who sleeps around with girls and breaks their hearts?

Harry put down his phone and walked to the mirror. He examined every detail of him. His curly hair, his green eyes and his pearly white skin. What was not to love about the boy?

He knew that all the kids in his old school either dreamed about being with him or dreamed about being him. However, he always ignored it. He always found a way to shrug the attention off.

Now he was stuck in the same position. Squealing fans thinking they have a chance with him. Boys being jealous of him because he got all the girls.

Haters hating him for all the attention he's getting.

Ah, the haters. Always hating on Harry. Harry wanted to know why he was hated by the haters so much.

Some hate him for his popularity. Others are just jealous guys hating on him because he stole their girl. And there's those who hate him just because.

And then there's the ones who hate him for his image. They hate him for sleeping around with girls and only being a short time with them. They called him a "slut" and a "manwhore" and a "womanizer."

In real life, however, Harry is different. Harry doesn't objectify women. He respects them. He knows the pain that some of them go through to give birth to men just so that those men team up against them to objectify them.

His mum raised him to be a man who respects women. She taught him that men respect women and vice versa. She didn't raise him to live up this image that his management is giving him.

Harry was mad now. If only the world could see that he wasn't what his management made him look like he was.

But he couldn't do anything about it. The contract clearly said that if he objected doing anything management told him to do then he would get in trouble.

Management told him that he couldn't come out. They told him that he couldn't be queer in public. He couldn't have any boyfriends.

He couldn't have Louis.

Of course, Louis's contract said the same thing. He couldn't be gay in public. So neither Harry or Louis could be free with each other.

So Harry was stuck with his image of liking women and women only. No men.

He went on Twitter and read some of the hate comments.

@ bts_stan_uwu: Ugh. Harry Styles is such a slut. Sleeping with tons of women? Ew.

@ karen_smith: Why is anyone into that Harry Styles fag? I try to keep my daughters away from him.

@ john_white: What's the deal with that Harry Styles dude? He doesn't even look attractive. Heck, I looked better in my day.

@ justanotherhuman: I hate Harry Styles.

Harry was now crying. He didn't like that people hated him. But then again, you can't please everybody.

All of a sudden, he heard a rustling of keys outside the door and someone opening it.

"Harry, I'm home!"

Harry tried wiping his tears away so that Louis didn't see him cry.

Just then, he heard his room bust open and a gasp being let out.

"Harry! What's wrong?"

***

Louis came back from the bar after dropping off Tina and sneaking back to his own secret flat he shared with Harry. He didn't drink at all at the bar so he was willing to spend the night with Harry doing fun stuff.

"Harry, I'm home!" Louis called out as he entered the flat. Harry was not waiting for him as he usually did, so he felt like something was wrong.

He went to his and Harry's room. Inside he heard sniffling. He decided to bust the door open and come in.

"Harry! What's wrong?"

Harry had his phone in his hand. Louis went to go grab it.

He read the mean comments and hugged Harry tight. He didn't want Harry to actually believe what they were saying. Harry wasn't a womanizer. He wasn't a slut or a fag. Harry was Harry.

"It's okay," Louis whispered in Harry's ear. "Haters will hate. They're just jealous of your success."

"I know," Harry answered. "But I don't want them to think that I'm actually a womanizer."

"I know, baby, I know."

"I hate management. Why do they do this? Why do they have to be homophobic? Why can't they let people be free?"

Louis didn't know the answer to that. He used to ask himself that all the time when he was younger. Of course, years later, he never got the answer.

"Louis?"

"I don't know."

"Oh."

Louis looked sympathetically at Harry. Harry was new to fame, therefore he was new to management. Of course he didn't understand any of this. Louis didn't either.

At least Harry hasn't received any beards to closet him. Louis already has Eleanor and her sisters. Of course, they're all identical triplets so the public doesn't suspect anything.

"Hey Harry."

"Yeah?"

"It'll get better."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

It didn't get better. In fact, management was actually going easy on Harry right now. It was only rumors right now about Harry's womanizer image. It's not like there's proof of Harry being caught sleeping with any woman yet.

Louis was really pissed at management. They made a kid have an image of a womanizer. An innocent kid who is nothing but respectful to every woman he encounters.

Harry stopped crying. He then looked up at Louis.

"How many artists have gone through the same thing?" Harry asked Louis.

"I don't know," Louis answered honestly. "But I know we're not the last."

Louis hugged Harry again as he thought about how life was like before the closeting thing.

He was happy. He was able to be with anybody of his choice, no matter the gender.

He was lucky to have a family who didn't care about his sexuality. When he came out, his mum just said "I figured" while his sisters just hugged him. Yeah, he was extremely lucky to have a family who was very supportive.

Louis wished that his management was more like his family. He wished to have more freedom to be who he wanted to be and not get in trouble.

He then looked at Harry to see that he fell asleep on him. He kissed the top of his forehead and laid down with him as well.

Management can shut the fuck up.

***

"Harry!"

Harry looked up to see Taylor Swift. Of course, management hired a beard for Harry. He was supposed to be walking with her in the park, but he couldn't seem to be paying attention to her.

Harry liked Taylor. She's pretty and has a nice personality. But she isn't Louis.

Louis had a nice sunshine smile that was hard to find. Taylor didn't have it. Louis had nice blue eyes that you could get lost in. Taylor had blue eyes, but Harry couldn't get lost in them. Louis's eyes crinkled when laughing or smiling. Taylor's eyes didn't.

Louis was a boy. Taylor wasn't.

Of course, Harry was bisexual, or as he recently discovered, unlabeled. That meant he could like girls. But lately Harry hasn't found interest in any girls. He's only found interest in guys, specifically Louis.

"Harry!" Taylor screamed again, gaining Harry's attention this time.

"What?" Harry turned to Taylor.

"Why aren't you paying attention to me?"

"Sorry."

"You're thinking about Louis, aren't you?"

Silence.

"N-no."

"No need to lie, Harry. In fact, just like I'm here to closet you, you're technically closeting me as well. I'm gay."

"Oh."

Harry thought about it for a moment. Taylor Swift is gay? How did he not ever think about this possibility? Harry has always focused on determining if celebrities are gay or not, specifically Louis, but he never suspected Taylor of anything. But then again, she acted real close with Karlie Kloss.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Just know that we're in this together."

"Okay."

Harry then remembered what Louis told him. That a lot of celebrities have gone through this and that they certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Taylor?"

"Yeah?"

"We're not the last ones, are we?"

"Nope."

Harry was mad to say the least. He hated this whole closeting thing. Why couldn't management let him be free and let him be who he wanted to be? Why did he have to hide from the public?

He then thought of his womanizer image. He was only walking around with Taylor. He hadn't confirmed or denied anything going on between them. But he already knew that the media would turn it into something else.

That was how it always was. If Harry was seen with any girl, no matter how old they are, the media automatically assumed they were dating. They would even come up with a ship name and would make fan accounts.

Harry took a break and sat down on a bench. Taylor soon followed. They both grabbed their phones and looked at what the media was freaking out about.

Apparently, there was already an article about what happened today.

"Celebrity news: Harry Styles and Taylor Swift enjoy a peaceful walk at the park as they stroll hand-in-hand."

Taylor scoffed at the news. "I can't believe the media genuinely believes this shit."

Harry chuckled. "I know, right?"

They read the article and laughed loudly at what they were reading. Apparently, the author at the end asked if the public genuinely shipped it.

They then read some of the replies.

@ harrys_fourth_nipple: Heck yes!

@ swiftie4life: Lol why not?

@ haylorisreal: Are you kidding me? It's my damn life!

@ kaylor_is_real: Lol no. #kaylorforlife

"Hah!" Taylor exclaimed in joy. "That fan is so smart!"

Harry looked at the next reply.

@ larryisrealasf: Don't you think it's a bit weird that they go on one walk and there's already people shipping them together? Yet everybody said that shipping Harry with Louis Tomlinson was disrespectful when they've had more moments together. The hypocrisy is real y'all.

Harry smiled as he read the tweet. That fan is right on so many levels. Sure, they brought up Larry, but they still got their point across.

He put his phone away. Taylor copied his actions. Harry then proceeded to walk Taylor home and get back to his and Louis's flat.

***

"Louis!"

Tina's voice hissed as Louis looked down at his phone. Apparently, Louis was on a fake date with Tina since Eleanor called in sick today. However, Louis knew it was her and Max's one year anniversary, and an article about your girlfriend going out with another celebrity wouldn't be the best anniversary present.

Louis was busy reading an article about Harry going on a walk with Taylor Swift. It angered him how many fans were shipping them together over a walk. He looked up from his phone to look back at Tina.

"What?" Louis asked annoyed.

"What are you up to?"

"Look at this article about Harry Styles and Taylor Swift."

Tina looked at the article.

"Interesting."

Tina was Louis's favorite out of the Calder triplets. He liked all of them, but Tina was better. Mainly because she was fun at parties.

"So," Tina began. "The media is shipping your boyfriend with another girl - who happens to be gay and closeted - over a walk together."

"Yup," Louis nodded.

"It's because of his image, isn't it? That he's dating any woman he's seen with?"

"Probably."

Louis got angry at the thought of Harry's womanizer image. He wanted to snap the necks of the people who hated on him for that.

Tina sat back down and ate in silence. Louis did the same.

Louis thought about how unfair closeting is. He thought about how creating an image of someone that isn't what they really are is unfair. He thought that being hated on for something you're not is definitely unfair.

He dropped Tina off at her flat and headed to his own.

"Harry?" Louis called out to Harry knowing he was home.

"What?" Harry approached him and extended his arms to hug him.

Louis and Harry then started talking about the "Haylor" article. To make matters even, there was an article about "Elounor" going out together.

They then spent the night watching movies and cuddling in each other's arms, PR stunts being long forgotten by then.

***

Harry was in the studio along with Louis. Apparently, after hours of convincing, management finally let them collaborate on a song together.

They titled it "They Don't Know About Us" and it talked about how their relationship had to be kept secret.

Harry was now staring fondly as Louis was writing down some lyrics. Louis had his tongue out in concentration.

"Louis?" Harry whispered softly.

"What?" Louis looked up.

"When are we allowed to tell the world?"

"I don't know."

Harry sighed. He was new to fame. He's never had to hide his boyfriend before. He's always been able to be who he is.

He just wanted management to suck a dick.

"Hey Louis," Harry faced Louis again.

"What?" Louis answered.

"How much do you have done?"

"I have the first verse done."

Harry took a quick peek at the lyrics that Louis had written so far.

People say we shouldn't be together  
Too young to know about forever  
But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about (talk-talk-talkin' about)  
'Cause this love is only getting stronger  
So I don't wanna wait any longer  
I just wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl  
Oh, they don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)  
They would just be jealous of us  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right (they don't know)  
Baby, they don't know about, they don't know about us

Harry was now crying. What Louis wrote was about their relationship.

Harry went ahead and wrote his next verse. He wanted it to be as beautiful and loud as Louis's verse.

Harry even let a few tears slip out as he was writing his verse. Of course, Louis wiped the tears away.

They both came up with the melody to the song. It was amazing how loud the song was. If it weren't for the word "girl" used after every loud sentence, then everybody would've known who the song was about.

Louis quickly finished and announced the song.

@ Louis_Tomlinson: They Don't Know About Us ft. Harry Styles out Friday!!!

Harry sighed in happiness. He's always dreamed about collaborating with Louis, and now his dream is coming true.

***

Louis clicked the live button. It was 30 minutes before the release of "They Don't Know About Us" and to say that he was nervous was an understatement.

Right now, he's supposed to be live with Harry together so that the fans can watch them as they wait for their song to be released.

Louis looked at the comments under his live.

@ larry_shipper_lol: Is Larry real?

@ elounorisreal: Can everybody stop commenting about Larry? This is only a song not a coming out. Elounor is real anyways.

@ proud_louis_stan: When are you releasing your next album?

@ elounorstan: Where's Eleanor?

Louis sighed at the comments. He wanted so bad to just shout out that Larry is real and Elounor isn't.

But then again, the song is already loud enough.

He turned to Harry.

"Harry," he sighed. "Can you go get some snacks?"

"Okay," Harry replied.

Harry got up to go get some food, which left Louis to talk to the fans for a little.

"So," Louis said. "I'll be answering some of your questions."

He took a look at some of the comments.

"When are you releasing your next album? I don't know yet."

The numbers kept going up.

"Where is Eleanor? She's on vacation."

Eleanor is actually on a date with Max, and Gretchen and Tina were having a girls' night out.

"Is Larry real?"

Louis paused and looked at Harry, who just returned with some crisps and candy.

"Hey Harry," Louis motioned toward the curly-haired lad. "Is Larry real?"

Harry looked at Louis then at the camera.

"I don't know. Depends on what you're talking about."

"What do you mean?"

"If you're talking about if our friendship is real, then yes it is. Now, if you're talking about more than friends, then..." Harry trailed off.

Louis then put something under the mic so that the people watching couldn't hear them.

"Harry," Louis whispered.

"What?" Harry sighed.

"We're gonna get in trouble!"

"Then you should've ignored the question!"

Louis thought about it for a second until he then uncovered the mic.

"You'll find out later tonight," he said.

They then proceeded to answer more questions and talked about how they felt towards the song.

They talked until there was only one minute left. They then patiently waited for midnight to hit.

Louis counted in his head.

Ten, nine, eight...

Harry held Louis's hand.

Seven, six...

Louis gripped Harry's hand tighter.

Five, four...

Louis's heart was beating fast now.

Three...

Louis looked at the clock's hand moving slowly.

Two...

Harry put his head on Louis's shoulder.

One...

Louis looked at the clock as it struck midnight.

"They Don't Know About Us out now!!!" Louis and Harry both screamed at the camera.

They talked about where you could listen to the song and stuff like that before they ended the live. They then went and listened to the song again:

People say we shouldn't be together  
Too young to know about forever  
But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about (talk-talk-talkin' about)  
'Cause this love is only getting stronger  
So I don't wanna wait any longer  
I just wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl  
Oh, they don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)  
They would just be jealous of us  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right (they don't know)  
Baby, they don't know about, they don't know about us  
One touch and I was a believer  
Every kiss, it gets a little sweeter  
It's getting better  
Keeps getting better all the time, girl  
They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)  
They would just be jealous of us  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right (they don't know)  
Baby, they don't know about, they don't know about us  
They don't know how special you are  
They don't know what you've done to my heart  
They can say anything they want  
'Cause they don't know about us  
They don't know what we do best  
That's between me and you, our little secret  
But I wanna tell 'em  
I wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl  
They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's (I love you)  
But I bet you if they only knew (if they only knew)  
They would just be jealous of us (they would just be jealous of us)  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right (feels so right)  
Baby, they don't know about  
They don't know 'bout the things we do ('bout us)  
They don't know' bout the I love you's ('bout us)  
But I bet you if they only knew ('bout us)  
They would just be jealous of us  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby, they don't know about, they don't know about us  
They don't know 'bout us

***

Harry stared out the window during his meeting with his management. Apparently, he and Louis got in trouble for the loudness in their song.

"You do realize your relationship should be kept secret, right?" Simon glared at the two of them.

"Yes sir," Louis nodded as he gripped Harry's hand tighter.

"Well," Simon continued. "Your fans have figured out that the song you two wrote together is about your relationship with each other."

"As they should," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"Good."

Harry kept rolling his eyes as Simon was scolding them to not do anything like that ever again in their songs. He exchanged glances with Louis, knowing full well that they'll still do it since nobody could stop them.

After the meeting was over, Harry and Louis left Modest! Headquarters with their hands held tightly and smirks on their faces.

***

Harry looked at the text message that Taylor sent him:

Taylor: We're making a rebellion against the music industry.

Harry: A what?

Taylor: A rebellion against the music industry.

Harry: Really?

Taylor: Yeah. A bunch of singers that were/are affected by the industry are gonna rebel against the industry.

Harry: Cool.

Taylor: Me and Karlie are against closeting. You and Louis should join us!!!

Harry: Let me talk to Louis first.

Harry put down his phone and went to the kitchen to find Louis attempting to make pancakes.

"Hey Louis," he said, wrapping his arms around Louis.

"What?" Louis replied, leaning into the touch.

"Taylor texted me. She said there's this 'rebellion' thing where a bunch of celebrities team up against the music industry."

"Well, who's in on it?"

"Her and Karlie. She hasn't mentioned anybody else, but I'm sure she talked to other people."

"Okay. Tell her I'll think about it."

"Okay."

Harry turns back to his phone.

Harry: He's thinking about it.

***

Harry was watching a movie on Netflix while eating popcorn when Louis came home from work looking angry. Louis had been working on his next album for the past few weeks. Harry has also been working on his album but he had the day off today.

"Hey," Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and hugged him tight. "What's wrong?"

Louis looked at Harry directly in the eye. "I've had it."

"With what?" Harry asked curiously.

"I've had it with management and hiding my relationship. I'm sick of writing about a fake beard that I don't feel anything for. I'm done with this stupid homophobic management."

"Oh."

"Also, tell Taylor I'm in."

"Okay."

Harry quickly rushed to text Taylor:

Harry: Hey Taylor...

Taylor: What?

Harry: We're in.

Taylor: Really?

Harry: Yeah. He told me he's sick of writing about his fake girlfriend.

Taylor: Oh.

Harry: So he told me he's joining the rebellion.

Taylor: Great!

Harry put his phone down and smiled to himself. He was also sick and tired of putting up with his shitty management.

Joining the rebellion means that they might finally get the freedom he actually deserves.

***

Louis looked through his social media. Tons of famous musicians were talking about how unfair the music industry was.

Some were basically talking about what scams their management has done while others were doing stuff that their management weren't allowing them to do.

Taylor has posted a picture with Karlie on Instagram. In her caption she came out to all her fans. Most of them were supportive of her and accepted her. There were a few hate comments calling her a "fag" but they were silenced by the dedicated fans.

Louis sighed. He wanted him and Harry to do the same thing. However, they'd probably get in trouble with their management.

And that was the thing. Management wouldn't want that. Louis and Harry were in on a plan to piss off management.

Louis then came up with an idea.

He turned to Harry, who was sleeping peacefully on top of Louis. He looked as adorable as ever, with his curls all over the place and drool coming out of his mouth. He was snoring quietly. Louis felt lucky to know that he finally has him after many weeks of hopelessly dreaming of him.

He then typed out a tweet and posted it.

@ Louis_Tomlinson: I've been wanting to say this for a very long time but I haven't been able to because of management. I have been in love with @ Harry_Styles for about eleven months now and I finally got him. Management has been very homophobic so they haven't let neither of us come out. Now I know that you guys are wondering what happened to Eleanor Calder. We were never in a relationship and she has a boyfriend named Max who she's been with for one year. Thank you for all the support coming from the people that shipped us together from the beginning.

Harry stirred in his sleep. Louis watched with a fond smile as Harry woke up and made grabby hands at him.

"Good morning, sleepy princess," Louis said as he hugged Harry.

"Hey," Harry responded in his deep morning voice. "What happened?"

"I came out to the public."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Louis showed Harry the tweet. Harry read some of the replies.

@ niallhoran: I KNEW IT! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS ONE!!!

^ @ larryisrealasf: Mood

@ elounorisreal: Hell nah #elounorforlife

@ larry_shipper_lol: @ elounorisreal: stfu

@ elounorstan: Guess I'll have to change my username...

Harry smiled at the replies. Everybody was being supportive.

He then went ahead and tweeted as well.

@ Harry_Styles: I have waited for eleven months to finally be able to say this, but I am in love with @ Louis_Tomlinson and management can go to hell. Management hasn't let us come out because of homophobia, so they made us have beards, or fake girlfriends. As you all know, Taylor Swift came out with her girlfriend Karlie, so I'm coming out with Louis. Taylor and I never dated. Thank you for all your support on Louis's post.

Harry smiled at Louis. He then proceeded to read the comments again.

@ niallhoran: THAT'S MY BESTFRIEND!!! AND HIS BOYFRIEND!!!

@ larryisrealasf: I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS ONE, TURN IT UP!!!

@ haylorisreal: B- but Taylor...

@ larry_shipper_lol: @ haylorisreal stfu they're both gay

Louis laughed at one of the replies for Harry's post. Harry was actually unlabeled.

He then told Harry to compose another tweet addressing his sexuality since everyone was getting confused.

@ Harry_Styles: I'm unlabeled :)

For the rest of the afternoon, the two boys were reading what people posted on social media about "Larry Stylinson" and about the rebellion against the music industry.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue :)

*three years later*

Louis stood on the altar as he waited for Harry to come out. Today they were getting married.

When the two of them came out to the world, they got in huge trouble. However, since a lot of celebrities were coming out, management couldn't do anything about it.

Harry and Louis left SYCO and Modest and made their own record label and management company. A lot of artists, such as Taylor, signed to it knowing that the two of them were trustworthy and would never closet anyone or make up an image of someone they're not.

Now they were getting married.

It was a small wedding where only their family and close friends were allowed. However, there were cameras to livestream the whole thing to millions of people.

And now Harry was extremely nervous.

"Hey," Harry's mum, Anne, was there to calm him down. "It's okay."

"But mum," Harry looked at Anne. "What if something happens?"

"Relax. You love him, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"And you want to spend the rest of your life with him, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

Anne walked Harry out on the aisle. Harry could feel all the stares towards him, but he only focused on one thing.

Louis.

He was standing right there at the altar. His two best men, Liam and Zayn, were right next to him. The bridesmaids, Gemma (Harry's sister) and Lottie (Louis's sister), were on the other side. Niall stood in the middle, getting ready to marry them.

Louis looked at Harry. He looked adorable clung to Anne's side. His long curls were tamed today and he had a nice black suit.

Louis had a matching dark blue suit and his hair was styled into a quiff.

The wedding started. Niall was droning on and on about love and forever. Louis and Harry both wanted this to be over with so they could spend the rest of their lives together.

Just then, the bows came. Louis went first.

"Harry, when I first met you, you were a contestant on a show I didn't wanna be a judge in. Most of the kids weren't good at all. But then you came along. You amazed me with your voice and your looks. You had me head over heels for you. However, it felt wrong. You were 16 and I was 26. But I didn't care. I still fell for you and am still falling for you every single day. And I want to spend the rest of my life falling for you."

The crowd was in tears and so was Harry. It was Harry's turn to speak.

"Louis, when I first watched you on the X-Factor, I thought you were hot. Then you wowed me with your amazing voice. I was eleven, but I already knew that I was falling for you. When I myself was on the X-Factor, I couldn't help but think that the love of my life and my celebrity crush was gonna be judging me. I kept falling for you. Now I want to fall for you even more. I want to spend the rest of my life adoring you."

The crowd was in even more tears now. Louis was now crying as well.

Then the moment that they've been waiting for arrived.

"Harry Edward Styles, do you take Louis William Tomlinson as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And Louis William Tomlinson, do you take Harry Edward Styles as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom."

Harry and Louis both leaned in to connect their lips in front of all their friends and family. Everyone sat and admired the scene in front of them until the two pulled apart.

The rest of the wedding passed by in a blur as everybody headed for the reception area. Harry and Louis did their first dance as a married couple and everybody soon joined in.

Before they knew it, everyone went home and now the two of them were on their way to their honeymoon destination.

"Louis?" Harry looked at his newly-wed husband.

"What?" Louis looked back at Harry.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you have reached the ending of this fic. Maybe I'll write more. Hopefully you enjoyed the fic :)


End file.
